I'm blue !
by Froshe
Summary: Et si Loki avait viré au bleu entièrement pendant la bataille à Jotunheim ? Et si une étrange chose avait pris possession de lui ? Eiffeil 65/ I'm blue.


La bataille faisait rage autour de lui. Thor envoyait son marteau à tout va, Sif pourfendait, tranchait, plantait son épée, tandis que les autres faisaient de même avec leurs armes respectives.

Loki entendait les cris autour de lui, que ce soit de rage, de douleur ou bien d'excitation. Son attention était concentrée uniquement sur la bataille, abattant les jotuns un par un. Ces monstres à la peau bleue, si bleue... Bleue comme la glace, comme le froid.

Soudain, un des ennemis lui saisit le bras et c'est avec effroi qu'il vit à son tour son bras virer au bleu si caractéristique des jotuns.

Loki poussa un hurlement - non prévu dans le script - tandis que tout le monde se tournait vers lui. Thor le dévisageait, paniqué, tandis que les autres semblaient plutôt surpris de le voir manifester une émotion.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, tandis que le jotun le tenait toujours, il vit son corps virer au bleu entièrement, et il repoussa le géant des glaces en se tenant la tête.

Un déferlement d'émotion arriva en lui et sans que personne n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il se débarrassa de ses armes et se tourna vers l'ensemble du public.

\- _Yo listen up here's a story !_ (Yo écoutez bien, voici une histoire) lança-t-il aux Ases et aux jotuns, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

On aurait dit que quelqu'un prenait possession de sa langue, le faisant parler à sa guise. Sous les haussements de sourcils et les regards étonnés, Loki continua de parler.

 **-** _About a little guy that lives in a blue world. And all day and all night and everything he sees, is just blue like him inside and outside. Blue his house with a blue little window and a blue corvette and everything is blue. For him and himself and everybody Around Cause*_

A présent alors qu'il était littéralement en train de chanter en Midgardien des paroles étranges, Thor le regardait comme s'il était un alien venu d'une autre terre, tandis que les autres semblaient sur le point d'éclater de rire.

\- He aint got nobody to listen !*

Sur ces dernières paroles, il alla directement se placer devant son frère, tentant, sans succès, de lui faire comprendre à grand renfort d'haussage de sourcil qu'il ne savait pas ce qui se passait.

Attrapant le col de son frère pour le tirer vers lui, il lui susurra quelques mots à l'oreille.

\- **I'm blue... ~**

Il reprit en se dirigeant en dansant vers le public.

 **-** Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die. Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die.

Loki alla directement voir Fandral, promettant dans son esprit milles morts à celui qui lui faisait vivre ce supplice, et lui caressa la joue d'un air joueur tandis qu'intérieurement il vomissait.

\- Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die. Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die. Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die !

De son côté même Hogun l'impassible souriait franchement, incapable de retenir, tandis que Loki continuait sa chanson, toujours couvert de sa peau de jotun.

\- Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die...

Ses jambes le portèrent au centre de l'assistance, écroulée de rire tandis qu'il se déchaînait sur les paroles de la musique. Allant même jusqu'à imiter le célèbre moonwalk d'un midgardien, il enchaînait sourire sur sourire en distribuant des clins d'oeils aux jotuns.

\- Im Blue reprit-il en faisant voler ses cheveux derrière lui, se promettant mentalement de se les couper en rentrant. Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die. Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die,Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die,Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die,Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die.

Loki alla jusqu'à rejoindre le roi des jotuns Laufey, en le serrant contre lui, et en lui embrassant la joue, murmurant sans fin des Da be De, Da be dei.

Il avait envie de se suicider.

Il n'osait même pas imaginer l'accueil qu'on lui ferait en rentrant à Asgard... Il était bon pour devenir le nouveau clown des Ases...

C'est alors que le Dieu de la Malice reprit sur un nouveau couplet, levant les mains en l'air et en tournant sur lui-même. Il avait parfaitement l'air ridicule...

\- I have a blue house with a blue window. Blue is the colour of all that I wear, blue are the streets and all the trees are too. I have a girlfriend and she is so blue... ~

Il n'avait même pas de petite amie ! Cependant l'organisateur de toute cette mascarade ne lui laissa pas le choix et le fit danser toujours avec plus d'entrain. Il en était réduit à agiter ses bras et ses jambes dans un élan de danse qui lui donnait clairement des envies de meurtre.

\- Blue are the people here that walk around, blue like my corvette it's standing outside. Blue are the words I say and what I think, blue are the feelings that live inside me...

Eclatant de rire, Thor se mit à applaudir, rapidement suivi de Sif, voulant entrer comme d'habitude dans ses bonnes grâces, tandis que les jotuns venaient se placer derrière lui.

Mais laissez-moi tranquille ! voulut-il crier tandis que les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient légèèrement modifiés.

\- I'm bluuuee ! Da be de, da be die, da be de, da be die, da be de, da be die !

Les géants des glaces en train de tourner derrière Loki se mirent à continuer de leurs voix graves et puissantes,pendant que Loki allait attraper son frère, bien malgré lui, pour l'entraîner dans une danse endiablée.

\- I'm blue ! Da be de, da be die ! Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die, Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die, Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die, Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die, se mit à hurler plus que ne chanter le propriétaire de la célèbre hache, alors qu'on l'acclamait.

Loki fit valser le blond sur lui même en continuant à chanter d'une voix assez agréable ces mots incessants. Thor se redressa rapidement, outragé, d'avoir été traité comme une demoiselle tandis que Loki, plus vraiment maître de lui même, l'embrassait en continuant à chanter.

\- Da be de, da be die ! Da be de, da be die ! I'm blue ! Da be de, da be die !

Ne pouvant esquisser le geste de s'essuyer les lèvres, Loki ne put qu'entendre les sifflements des autres - bien qu _'étrangement_ les Ases ne prirent pas part à ces réjouissances.

Dans ses bras, Thor ne cherchait plus à s'en libérer, continuant à danser avec Loki. Celui-ci était désespéré. Quoi qu'embrasser le blond n'avait tout compte fait pas été aussi désagréable que prévu. Profitant de cette "possession" le brun captura à nouveau les lèvres de Thor, avant de lui susurrer - malgré lui, cette fois - un " I'm blue " avec un brun de sensualité.

Alors qu'il continuait d'enchaîner les "Da be de, Da be die !" il sentit peu à peu son corps redevenir maître de lui-même, et se stoppa tout à fait alors que son frère se redressait.

C'est alors qu'il leva son regard et aperçut son père sur Sleipnir, observant la scène avec du dégoût mélangé à une sorte de fascination.

\- On me croit si je dis que tout ça n'était pas de mon ressort ? commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par les lèvres de son frère. Bien qu'il ne puisse plus l'appeler comme ça désormais...

 _Et tandis que l'étreinte se faisait plus passionnée, Loki se surprit à penser que tout compte fait, ce n'était pas tant une mauvaise chose que ça cette possession..._


End file.
